Changing Fate Together: Rise of Master Core
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: After the deaths of her parents and nearly all the Smashers, 16-year-old Kali and 5 other surviving Smashers went off to stop who was responsible for ruining their futures: Master Core itself. Blood, multiple deaths, corpses, violence, OC. Sets 16 years after Changing Fate Together.
1. Deaths of Two Heroes

**Title: Changing Fate Together: Rise of Master Core**

**Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

**Rating: M (for blood, reanimated corpses, MANY canon deaths, and extreme violence)**

**Genre: Friendship/Drama**

**Summary: After the deaths of her parents and nearly all the Smashers, 16-year-old Kali and 5 other surviving Smashers went off to stop who was responsible for ruining their futures: Master Core itself. Blood, multiple deaths, corpses, violence, OC. Sets 16 years after Changing Fate Together.**

**Pairings: Mild Lucina x Shulk**

**WARNINGS: What the rating says and contains an OC**

**A/N: OK, now it's time for the sequel! Thanks to Zulera301's help with RPing, I decided to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom but Kali.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1. Deaths of Two Heroes<strong>

Lucina and Shulk looked down at the black path. It glowed ominously, and to the top of the path led to two trophies of Master and Crazy Hands.

"You ready?" Lucina asked.

Shulk nodded. "As ever. But Lucina," He turned to his wife, "if something happens to me," he took off the necklace he was wearing, "please, take care of our baby girl."

Lucina nodded, closing the necklace with both her hands before pocketing it. "I will, Shulk. But we will _not _fail; we will emerge from this fight alive."

Shulk smiled at her confidence. "Well, let's go." The two walked down the path, ready for what was coming to them.

The couple was teleported to Final Destination, where the laughters of Master Hand and Crazy Hand was heard as they fistbumped each other. However, like before, Crazy was bound with cords cutting deep in his fingers. "Forgive me, you two…"

"We know, Crazy," Lucina unsheathed her sword, "we're ready for this."

Master Hand started off the battle with throwing card-like platforms, and Shulk avoided them, trying not to stand on one for too long as Lucina did the same. When the last of the platforms disappeared, Shulk jumped and sent a Back Slash at Master Hand.

"Take care of Crazy, Lucina!" Shulk cried.

"Roger that!" Lucina called as she slashed at Crazy, as she was shocked from the lasers that appeared from his fingertips.

Before the two hands could do anything else, though, Shulk used an Air Slash to destroy Master Hand… for now at least.

Master Hand shrieked as he went to the center of the stage. When Crazy was free from his bonds, he quickly disappeared with flames saying, "Good luck again…"

Master Hand's glove ripped open, sending out millions of black particles in a swarm.

"This is it, Shulk. Let's beat it like last time!" Lucina smiled at her husband.

"Right!" Shulk smiled back at her.

The swarm then transformed into a large humanoid, and the couple struck.

The humanoid held its head, and it headbutted the ground, sending out small blobs to explode. The two dodged the attack, however. Shulk sent an Air Slash as Lucina sent a Dolphin Slash. The humanoid then sent out its hands, ready to grab Shulk once again like last time, but Shulk thought fast. With a final Back Slash, the humanoid froze, turning back into the swarm.

"We're not done yet!" Lucina called.

The swarm turned into the beast, and it jumped into the air, landing on the left side of the battlefield. The couple were jumped at first, but they quickly recovered and attacked the beast with aerial slashes and slices.

With their excellent teamwork, the beast was quickly dispatched, and it turned into the five swords. They charged up an attack and they slashed at them.

"Lucina," Shulk cried, "cover me while I take the offensive!"

"Gotcha!" Lucina called as they started their plan, with Shulk slashing at the swords with Lucina protecting him with her Counters.

With a single Back Slash, Shulk managed to destroy the swords, then it turned into the form of Shulk once again... but before Shulk could do something, the form was about to send a more powerful Air Slash at Lucina. "LUCINA! MOVE!" Shulk called.

Lucina used her Counter, but apparently it was too early. Before she could get hit, Shulk pushed her out of harm's way. "Shulk?! What are you-?!"

It was too late, as when Lucina was pushed down, she heard a scream from Shulk. She looked up to see him, blood splattering on her as the fake Shulk's sword was sticking out of the real Shulk's chest.

"SHULK!" Lucina screamed, horrified by what she saw.

The fake Shulk pulled the sword out of the real Shulk, and Shulk fell to the ground, bleeding.

Lucina, in a fit of fury, ran towards the swarm, slashing at it until it was at the edge. "You will PAY!" She shrieked as she slashed at the swarm, and it teetered off the edge until it fell off.

With all that said and done, Lucina ran towards Shulk, who was bleeding heavily, lifeless.

"Lucina… I-I…"

"Shulk! I'm so sorry, I-"

Shulk looked over her, and he whispered, "Pl-please kill that bastard… and take care of… our little girl…" He then went limp… dead.

"B-b-but…" Lucina was in tears now. "I defeated… it?"

When she turned to see the edge where the swarm fell off, it began to form what appeared to be a maze. It did nothing after it was formed, and it waited for her… like a trap.

As she was about to approach it, a Heart Container fell in front of it.

"WHERE WAS THIS FIVE MINUTES AGO?!" Lucina roared from sadness and distress as she picked it up, restoring her to full health before entering the maze.

There was a long, small passage that forced her to crawl through it. Upon looking up, she saw these yellow acids on the walls. Shuddering, she continued on, knowing that she must do this… for Shulk.

At the end of the short passage, there was a pulsating core, almost like a heart.

"What… what is this?" Lucina asked. However, with a well-timed Shield Breaker, she stabbed it. There was a shriek from it as it then dropped Lucina back in Final Destination, turning into another maze.

"Here goes…" Lucina sighed as she went inside the maze again. This time, though, there was another opening, and she quickly went inside. There, strange shadow critters attacked her, which she dispatched with aerial strikes. Looking down at the chasm, she saw darkness. Gulping, she had her arms out, and took an elegant dive…

To the yellow acid pit, she realized. "SHIT!" She cried out, and she pulled out her sword to stab the wall, saving herself. Sighing, she jumped on one platform, and defeated a few more critters. However, one of them knocked her down the pit.

She was lucky that she was still at full health, as she screamed when the pit sent her flying to another platform. She was in the danger zone with her health, steaming and red.

"I have to be more careful…" Lucina said, and when she looked up, she saw another of those cores. With another stab, she heard another shriek, this time much more shrill, and she was sent back to Final Destination.

The swarm then turned into another maze, and she was prepared to go through it.

Little did she know that this was her last stand here…

On her journey to the next core, she realized that there was a slope that led to… nothing. It was a void at the end of the fortress. Stuck between the slope and where she stood, she took a leap of faith, about to stab the core…

She missed, and she was sent down the abyss, where nothing could save her. She then hit the acid, and she shrieked as it ate her skin and bones. It was excruciating, much worse than childbirth… but after a few seconds, the pain was gone.

And so was Lucina.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is welcomed!<strong>

**Thanks to Zulera301 for helping me with the beta reading AND the Master Fortress, since I hadn't played the Wii U version yet :)**


	2. Master Core's Attack!

**Chapter 2. Master Core's Attack!**

Crazy Hand gasped, realizing that Shulk and Lucina… were dead. He watched as the swarm transformed into the humanoid form. "No… this cannot be… the swarm… it has won?!" Crazy Hand shook nervously.

He watched undetected as the humanoid looked at the Smash Ball, showing the view of the Mansion. Laughing maniacally, it then turned into the swarm, and it flew up in the air, disappearing.

"No! It's going to-" With that, Crazy disappeared as flames.

* * *

><p>In the Smash Mansion, all of the Smashers shook, realizing that something was about to happen. When they all went outside, they saw, to some of their horror, the sky turning grey.<p>

Lucas cried out, holding Meta Knight as Luigi sobbed, hugging Mario. As the two held their companions, Meta Knight asked, "What is going on?"

That was when Crazy Hand appeared in front of them, panicking. "E-everyone! You must evacuate from the Mansion! Th-the swarm's about to-" Before he could say any more, cords flew from the sky and dug deep in the Hand's fingers. Crazy screamed as blood was drawn, and he was sent to the sky.

"CRAZY HAND!" Ness cried, gasping. Lucas and Luigi cried harder as this happened.

"EVERYONE! GET INSIDE!" Mario shouted, "That's the safest place to hide!" All the Smashers listened as they quickly went inside, some of them shaking in fear.

16-year-old Kali ran in the Living Room where all the Smashers were. "What's going on?!" She cried.

Mario gulped. "We are… we are in trouble. The swarm…"

Kali's eyes widened. "Mother… father…" She gasped, trying to hold back tears.

Outside, the swarm went behind the Mansion, turning into the humanoid form. Link watched the humanoid from the window, his heart beating. "GUYS! THE SWARM!" He cried, but before he could finish his warning, the Mansion began to shake.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Ike called.

Mario realized what was about to happen. "He's gonna drop us!"

He was right; the humanoid ripped the Mansion off from the ground, holding it in its hands.

Lucas wailed, but Meta Knight wasted no time when he grabbed Lucas and began to fly straight to the door. "We have to get out of here!" Nana cried.

"NO!" Mario cried, "It's too dangerous! Hang o-"

That was when the humanoid dropped the Mansion. HARD to the ground.

Large debris began to fall, and before Meta Knight could reach the door, one large slab fell on him and Lucas, killing them instantly.

"META KNIGHT! LUCAS!" Popo sobbed, holding Nana tightly.

The roof was breaking down, and a crash was heard, and a large, disfigured hand grabbed Luigi, to Mario's shock.

"MARIO! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Luigi sobbed.

"BRO!" Mario cried, but before he could save him, Luigi was long gone.

Mr. Peepers of the Duck Hunt Duo began to whimper, but Ms. Ducky grabbed him by the tail, dragging him under a TV stand. The dog held his duck partner tightly, obviously scared.

Each Smasher went down one by one, some crushed by the slabs, some grabbed by Master Core's hands and eaten. The surviving Smashers scrambled for the exits, but they soon realized that they're not only attacked, but besieged. Either the debris blocked the exits, or the swarms were blocking them, waiting for the remaining Smashers to make a wrong move and get consumed.

"EVERYONE! Calm down!" Kali cried, trying to find any hiding survivors, "If we stay calm, some of us would survive this!"

The tougher Smashers tried to break through the rubble to free the exits. Donkey Kong was trying to punch his way through the rubble, as Ike tried to cut it through with his sword. Dark Pit also used his Electroshock arm to remove the rubble. However, it was all in vain, as they were blown back by the swarm swarming in, removing the rubble and blocking the exit.

It was the second to last one to be blocked.

Dark Pit was brave enough to attack the swarm, despite the warnings of Ike and Donkey Kong.

"Dark Pit! STOP!" Ike called, but it was too late, as Dark Pit was consumed by the swarm.

Before the two Smashers could get up, Ike was crushed by another slab, as a hand grabbed Donkey Kong, taking him away.

"IKE!" Ike could hear two familiar voices. "Marth…? Roy…?"

When he looked up, he saw the blue-haired Hero King trying to get the slab off of his friend, as Roy did the same. "F-forget about me…" Ike whispered, seeing blood under his body.

"NO!" Roy cried, "We can't leave you!"

"But… the last exit…" He pointed at the door, which was nearly covered in rubble. "You must get out of here…" With that, he went limp.

Pac-Man Jr. was looking around, scared, and when he tried to find his parents, he saw a horrifying sight: his mother and father were dead, their bodies under the slabs.

"MOM! DAD!" He sobbed, running to their bodies. He shook them, hoping that they're just sleeping. "PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

Meanwhile, the female Wii Fit Trainer was stuck under another slab, injured, but clearly alive. The Villager and Mega Man tried to pull her out, but there was another crash, and the two would-be rescuers were buried under the rubble, instantly killed.

"N-no…" Before the Trainer could say any more, she disappeared under the rubble again.

"KALI!" Mario shouted to the young girl. Kali was avoiding the slabs and hands in a nimble manner, but her attention turned to Mario. "Find any survivors! I'll try to fend it off!" Mario produced a flame in his hand, ready to strike.

"BUT!" Kali cried, and when she looked to the side, she saw her grandparents, Robin and Chrom, dead and bleeding. "Almost everyone's dead!"

"Do it!" Before Mario could fight back, he was grabbed by the swarm's hands, and he too was consumed.

She then heard whimpering and she turned to see the Duck Hunt Duo under the TV stand. Upon seeing Kali, Ducky pecked Peepers on the head to get his attention. The dog looked up to see Kali. "Peepers! Ducky! C'mon!" Kali cried, swiftly grabbing the two and placed them on her shoulders. She turned to see Pac-Man Jr. trying to wake his parents up. "Jr.!" She cried.

The smaller yellow creature turned. "Kali!"

"C'mon! We have to hide!" She grabbed him, and the four hid under the rubble, hoping to the Gods that they won't be crushed.

The only ones still standing and not hiding were Marth and Roy, who quickly ran to the exit, which was nearly covered in rubble. However, it was large enough to jump through to get outside.

"Roy," Marth shouted, "get out of here!"

"Wh-what?!" Roy stared at his best friend in shock. "What about-"

There was a crash, and there was a large slab about to crush them. Marth, however, thought fast and pushed Roy outside. "GO!"

Roy yelped, and he was brought outside. He heard Marth's anguished screams, but he didn't bother to turn, lest he'll get caught by the humanoid. He laid there, acting dead.

The Mansion was destroyed, and the swarm stopped, thinking that all the Smashers were dead. Satisfied with its blood lust, it turned into the swarm and it flew to the sky…

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is welcomed!<strong>

**Beta reader: Zulera301**


End file.
